


The Killing Room

by youngwildsana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwildsana/pseuds/youngwildsana
Summary: Nayeon is a very big fan of solving cases. She watches tv shows  based on murders and investigations and dreams of having a profession in that field when she graduates.One day Nayeon attends a frat party and hears the devestating news of a student being murdered. Before anyone could give her some answers, she tries to look for them on her own.





	1. Beginnings

It was one of those days where Im Nayeon did not sleep enough the previous day and was a semi- zombie during her lecture. Nevertheless, that did not stop her from being productive. Nayeon never forgets how much she loves studying criminology.

She diligently wrote down the essential parts of the lecture and turned over to the pages from her book. Nayeon was one of those people that believed she would remember her notes better if she wrote everything down on paper instead of typing it on her computer. Her best friend was the opposite though.

Seated next to her in the hall was Hirai Momo, Nayeon’s best friend since college. They met eachother during the introduction day that was compulsory and hit it off immediately. They bonded over how interesting studying criminology is to them. Momo suggested they watched murder documentaries after the day ended. Nayeon likes to tease Momo on her signature glasses, which quoting Nayeon, look like ‘Tina’s glasses from Bob’s Burgers’.

Eventhough Momo is the laziest person ever and only focuses on food, she is smarter than most people think. Nayeon and Momo are a good dynamic. They do basically everything together, from homework to going out. Both like girls but do not feel the need of dating eachother. Momo highly believes she could never date a girl like Nayeon. Her best friend feels the same way.

Since fall started it is too cold to hang out at campus after lectures end. Nayeon suggests her and Momo go to her dorm to finish off the project that is due on Sunday. It is not like they have something better to do on a Friday night like this, anyways.

Nayeon lives in a spacious dorm which she shares with one roommate, Yoo Jeongyeon. Their personalities are very different, but both are surprised they mix well together. Meaning, eventhough Jeongyeon is totally different from Nayeon, they actually like to spend some time together. Jeongyeon often invites Nayeon, and even Momo, to frat parties. Today was not an exception.

Nayeon and Momo enter the dorm and Nayeon immediately knows Jeongyeon is home based on how messy the room looks. “Jeongyeon I told you to clean the living room!” Nayeon says annoyed.

“Stop nagging Nayeon! You just came home, chill! Hey do you want a beer? Here have a beer and relax my friend” Jeongyeon opens a beer can and hands it over to Nayeon while massaging one shoulder with her other free hand. Nayeon takes a sip and gives some to Momo, but Momo turns it down and reminds them she is a lightweight. “I don’t even know why I accepted this. I hate beer”

Jeongyeon laughs. “Tonight, party at the frat house on the North side. There are only a few people that can get in, but we are going. You guys can join me” Nayeon and Momo exchange looks. They are not sure if they want to go but knowing Jeongyeon they will probably end up there anyways.

Momo adjusts her glasses. “How do you always get in anyways? And what makes you think we are allowed there?” Jeongyeon walks up to Momo and puts her arm around her. “Because Momoring, those art girls love me. And I love you guys so they have no choice to love you as well”

Momo moves Jeongyeon’s arm from her shoulder. “Oh right, sometimes I forget you major in art and have all those weird hipsters around you. Do you use drugs like they do?” Jeongyeon laughs “Oh Momo, you are a gem. But for the record, no I don’t. Some weed will not do any damage though. You want to try some tonight?” Momo gasps and stands behind Nayeon while shaking her head.

 

After dressing up for the party Momo and Nayeon made a quick stop at the liquor store to buy some alcohol. Jeongyeon suggested they bought some so they will be liked instantly when they show up. Drunk college kids are surprisingly easily pleased. Momo suggests they buy two bottles of vodka and Nayeon adds a beer keg to that. They check out and walk towards the car. Nayeon gets teased by Momo as she got asked for her ID, while Momo did not. Nayeon tried to brush it off and say it was because Momo is wearing contacts and that if she wore her huge glasses she would also get asked. They both load the heavy keg in the trunk and head to the frat house.

 

Nayeon parked her car a few blocks from the frat house so they have to carry the heavy keg all the way down to the house. Luckily Momo brought her backpack and is able to put the bottles of vodka in it. While almost reaching the door, the two unshaped girls realize they have to carry the keg on a few steps. They both sigh and use a moment to catch their breaths.

“Need help with that?” A soft voice speaks up. Kim Dahyun, a freshman who is loved by everyone, even seniors. Dahyun can look a bit intimidating in the first few seconds you see her, but everyone knows she is the craziest and most hyper girl ever. The intimating vibe must have been created because she is dating the notorious Son Chaeyoung, also a freshman. Word is that she deals drugs to some people, but that might just be a rumor. Chaeyoung is majoring in art and once you see her artwork you know exactly why she choose to do this. It’s breathtaking. No one knows how Dahyun and Chaeyoung met and why they are dating, but the odd couple make it work and are kind of cute?

“If you could help us that would be great, thank you” Nayeon moves aside for Dahyun who stormed off the little steps to grab one side of the keg. “Babe, come help me” Dahyun waits for Chaeyoung who is still finishing her cigarette. After she puts it out she comes down and bows for Nayeon and Momo. “Hi unnies, my name is Chaeyoung nice to meet you” that was unexpected

“I apologize for my bad manners unnies, my name is Dahyun” she lets go of the keg to bow down to the elders and grabs it back as Chaeyoung is ready to lift it up. Nayeon and Momo shyly introduce themselves but it was probably too soft for them to hear. It seemed like they did not actually care. Well atleast the younger ones had manners.

 

They enter the house and are shocked how crowded it is. Both of them have been to frat parties before but they were never packed like this. Everyone is dancing and Nayeon spots some people she knows.

Chou Tzuyu, university’s beloved freshman. There is a reason for that though. Tzuyu’s family is extremely wealthy, with her dad being one of the richest men in the country and her mom being a famous lawyer. Her presence at the school is appreciated and everyone knows Tzuyu could get away with anything, no matter what she did. She looks extremely bored at the moment though. That might be because she is surrounded by drunk frat boys, hitting on her. Understandable, since Tzuyu truly is one of the prettiest girls on campus. Nayeon wonders why she did not join her best friends, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, outside on the patio.

Park Jihyo, the immensely talented singer. Every student agrees Jihyo has the voice of an angel. Nayeon and Jihyo used to go to the same high school so they are pretty friendly to eachother. Sometimes they say hi but nothing more is expected. Jihyo is kind of more of the popular crowd whereas Nayeon? Not her thing.

Myoui Mina, her old friend from high school. Nayeon and Mina stopped being friends in college because their interests were completely different since Mina majors in music, same as Jihyo. Nayeon likes to remember their times together though. It was always fun with Mina and ah- there she is

Minatozaki Sana, one of the popular members of the sorority that runs the university. With no surprise Nayeon finds her grinding on several guys and girls. Sana always mentioned in high school she liked girls but since she was boy crazy back then she never wanted to come out. However, university Sana is a whole other girl. Her boy crazy phase turned into girl crazy.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun have wandered off to the kitchen to place the keg. Nayeon shoots a look at Momo. “Give me your bag, I’ll get us drinks and you find us food” Momo nods and they part ways.

Nayeon once again thanks Dahyun and Chaeyoung for their help. They wander off and Nayeon is glad since she noticed they started to get a bit touchy. She grabs the two bottles from Momo’s bag and puts them on the kitchen counter. Nayeon proceeds to install the keg, ready to be used, and succeeds. She lets out a dorky ‘yes’ and balls her fists. As she gets two cups from the counter and turns around, she bumps into someone and apologizes.

“Im Nayeon, long time no see” Sana tilts her head to Nayeon who is surprised of the sudden appearance. “I see you grabbed a cup for me as well, cute. Oh and you brought vodka? You are the perfect guest” Sana takes a cup from Nayeon’s hand and starts pouring some vodka in her cup. “You want some too?” Sana holds out the bottle in front of Nayeon. “Yes please” Nayeon hands Sana her cup. “How have you been Sana?” Nayeon can’t stop looking at Sana. She can’t believe that after all this time she still has a big fat crush on the pretty eyed girl.

“I am okay Nayeonnie. It is nice to see you again after a while. It must be the alcohol but my heart is warming up right now because I keep thinking about all the memories we share together. I mean school was great but remember the times we spent in your house just doing stupid things?” Sana lets out a high-pitched laugh and hands Nayeon her cup.

“Yeah, they were fun. But I guess we got older and just started doing our own stuff you know? I am happy right now and I hope you are too” Nayeon takes a sip from her cup and shows a disgusted expression. Sana put way too much vodka in that cup.

“Yeah… I am happy, I guess” Sana looks at the liquid inside her cup. “We should meet up again sometime” Sana looks at Nayeon who is surprised by that comment. Why would the sorority queen want to meet up with her?

“I think the alcohol got to your head Sana” Nayeon smiles while showing her gummy smile. Sana sees one of her favorite smiles again and proves Nayeon wrong. “Yeah I might have had a few drinks too many, but trust me when I tell you I have been meaning to ask you that. I see you walking on campus sometimes. Let’s go out and get an iced coffee! Do you still love that?” Sana’s eyes widen out of curiosity. Nayeon’s heart flutters that Sana remembers her favorite type of coffee. “Yes it is. Okay why not? Let’s go on Monday when you have sobered up a little” Sana giggles and hands Nayeon her phone for her to put her number in.

They exchange numbers and Sana left as she desired to go dance on the dancefloor again. Nayeon grabs a cup and quickly pours in some vodka with sprite for Momo, her favorite combo.

Nayeon walks towards the other room and finds Momo, accompanied by Jeongyeon. Surprisingly Jihyo is next to her. Jeongyeon got drunk at the dorm one time and mentioned that she liked Jihyo. She wonders if Jeongyeon ever did something about it. Her thoughts get interrupted by a rather loud and overly-excited Jeongyeon, opening both of her arms for a hug when she sees Nayeon. “Nayeon! You’re here! Momoring over here missed you already” Momo looks around her when she hears Jeongyeon’s comment, hoping no one heard her and thinks they are dating. “And you got a drink? Oh you know what to do! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!”

Nayeon looks around and sees several people cheering her on with Jeongyeon, even Jihyo. She looks at Momo and feels bad for saying the following thing but did not want to go down alone. “I will do it if Momo does it too” Momo looks shocked at Nayeon “Ehhh? Why you do you have to drag me into this Nayeon?” Nayeon whispers out a silent ‘sorry’ as Jeongyeon gets a drink for Momo and Jihyo fills up Nayeon’s cup a bit more. They both empty their cup in one go, surprising the audience with their ‘chugging talent’.

The hype in the crowd continues as the alcohol started kicking in Momo’s system. She requests a hip hop song to dance to and surprises her audience with her dancing skills. Not much later, a student she had seen before joined her and dared her into a kind of dance battle. “I might be a ballet dancer, but you will be amazed when you see what else I can do” Mina winked at Momo.

The battle starts and there are lots of people cheering for Mina. But as soon as they notice how good Momo is, lots of people start joining her side. Jihyo cheers for Mina ofcourse, but from the side line you can hear loud screams from Nayeon and Jeongyeon just yelling ‘MOMO!’ repeatedly. It starts getting intense as both are challenging eachother in different ways and there definitely is some tension between the two, the good kind. People start getting hyped and are making up drinking games based off the killer moves the duo constantly make.

It all ends once other people join in and the finishing touch is Dahyun’s eagle dance. While Mina and Momo are both panting and catching their breath from all that, they exchange smiles. “I think it’s time you get me a drink” Mina hands Momo her cup. “Ah ya- but first I need to pee, the vodka reached my bladder!” Momo blurts out and awkwardly goes to the bathroom.

Nayeon expresses her gratitude once Momo comes back from the bathroom, who looks quite relieved. Nayeon points at Jeongyeon and Jihyo, who have been flirting all night. Momo mouths ‘yuck’ and taps on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Jeongyeon you better take Jihyo upstairs and treat her right, in private please” Jihyo laughs and agrees with Momo. Jeongyeon shrugs and holds Jihyo’s hands while they walk upstairs to one of the rooms.

Mina comes to the kitchen to fill her own cup since Momo forgot to do it. When she locks eyes with Momo and gives her a smile, she looks up to the ceiling as she heard a faint scream coming from upstairs. It’s Jihyo’s.

“Jeongyeon must be doing a great job” Nayeon grins. Mina exits the kitchen and Momo looks at her leaving. “Dude, she is totally into you. That dance battle? Crazy! You guys were basically doing it through dancing” Nayeon starts cracking up. Momo slaps Nayeon’s shoulder. “No! Mina does not like girls like me. She is drunk and will probably forget me anyways. By the way, you better have an aspirin. My head is spinning from the vodka”

Jeongyeon and Jihyo enter the kitchen. Jihyo looks quite disturbed and can’t stand still from all the shaking. Jeongyeon starts breathing heavily but manages to get her words out. “Call 911, now” Nayeon looks at Momo and laughs. “Yeah Jeongyeon, we heard you making-”

“Nayeon call 911 now!” Jeongyeon screams. Nayeon gets out her phone to call 911 but looks at Jeongyeon first. “What happ-?”

 

“Minatozaki Sana is dead”


	2. Aftershock

Minutes after Nayeon ends her phone call with 911, the police that resides on campus show up. Officers are closing down the bedrooms and cordoning off the crime scene. Almost everyone who was present at the party has left and the only remaining people are Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Momo, Mina and ofcourse Nayeon. Everyone except Jeongyeon and Jihyo were asked to leave, but Jeongyeon and Jihyo asked the officers for their friends to stay so they could later head out together. After hesitating for a while the officers agreed, as long as they stay in the kitchen and do not come near the crime scene. That word just makes Jeongyeon sick to her stomach.

 

“Who saw her first?” Momo breaks the silence between the group who are standing around eachother. “I did” Jihyo cannot look anyone in the eye but decides to speak up. Jeongyeon is not able to hold her tears in anymore, but likes to speak up as well. “It was just horrible seeing her dead body on the ground” Jeongyeon breaks down in tears and covers her face. Jihyo comforts her and continues the conversation for Jeongyeon. “We were just going upstairs and looked for a bedroom that was available. We noticed that a lot were occupied but finally found one that wasn’t” Jihyo takes a deep breath.

“We went in and were… you know… making out on the bed but when I looked to my left I saw Sana laying on the floor, unconscious, at least I thought she was. I jumped off the bed and when I looked at her body I noticed her head was surrounded by a pool of blood” Jihyo starts to tear up.

Jeongyeon gathers up her courage and tries to finish the conversation she started. “I thought Jihyo was overreacting, that Sana was just drunk off her ass and just passed out on the floor. But… I was wrong” Jeongyeon’s voice cracks. “I shook her body and checked her pulse. I screamed for Sana to wake up but she was not responding to me. That is when I was sure she was gone. It must have happened not that long before because her body was still warm. I could feel her body being warm, her wrists be tepid” Jeongyeon lets out a wail.

Nayeon hugs Jeongyeon as tight as she can and comforts her. Mina decides to comfort her friend as well and gives Jihyo a warm hug. Momo awkwardly watches her friends hug eachother but gets interrupted as a detective makes her way to the kitchen.

“Sorry to interrupt you young ladies, but I need to start this investigation. Good evening – or should I say night, I am detective Son Seungwan, but you can just call me Miss Son” the detective chuckles. “I am joking, you can call me Wendy. Probably easier to remember” Wendy looks at the girls who just look awkwardly back at her, not sure if the detective is actually being this weird in such a serious situation. “I apologize ladies, it is not the right time to crack jokes right now. Really, my mistake” Wendy places her hand in the middle of her chest and makes a little bow gesture.

“I have talked to the officers and I need Yoo Jeongyeon and Park Jihyo to come with me. I assume I can find the two of you here?” Jihyo nods and intertwines her fingers with Jeongyeon’s. “Do we need to go to the station for this?” Jihyo asks the detective. “No, we can just do it here for now” Wendy looks at the remaining girls. “In a separate room though, another detective will question your girlfriend” Jihyo shoots a look at Jeongyeon and quickly corrects the statement that has been made. “Oh she is not my girl-” Jihyo is unable to finish her sentence as Wendy has already started walking towards an other room. “Follow me ladies”

 

As the two girls make their way to an other room, the other three of them are left in the kitchen. Nayeon seeks comfort in Momo’s arms and starts crying. She has been holding herself together for Jeongyeon, but the fact that the girl she secretly loves is now dead, is unbearable for her.

Nayeon breaks the hug and looks at Mina, who is walking towards her, preparing Nayeon for another hug. “I know how you felt about her, Nayeon. I always knew, and it is okay” Mina speaks out with a low toned voice. Both Momo and Mina watch Nayeon cry and give her the opportunity to let everything out. Once Nayeon feels like she is finished, she mouths ‘thank you’ to the two and picks up one of the many water bottles that are placed on the kitchen counter.

Mina looks at Momo, who immediately looks away as soon as she notices that she is being stared at. “I know this is not the most appropriate time to ask you Nayeon but…” Mina looks at Nayeon. “Are you not introducing me to your cute friend over here?” Mina smiles and looks back at Momo, who is almost red as a tomato now.

Nayeon bursts out laughing and introduces Momo and Mina to eachother. Nayeon mentions that she and Mina used to be friends in high school, but that they just parted ways in college. Mina gets excited when her former friend informs her that Momo moved here from Japan. She starts saying something in Japanese and her eyes light up when Momo responds back in their native language.

The atmosphere changes when Jeongyeon and Jihyo come back from their interrogation. Suddenly the girls remember that a murder happened right above them. As they are planning to go home, Nayeon makes sure Momo stays at her place. Jeongyeon also prefers Jihyo staying at their dorm. Nayeon could not leave Mina alone though, and suggested she also stayed over at their dorm. She tried to brighten up her mood by saying it could be a sleepover, ‘like old times’.

 

Nayeon wakes up from the very few hours of sleep she had. Without her waking up every now and then, she can probably add up the amount of barely three hours of sleep. She looks to her left, where Momo is laying down and currently staring at the ceiling being wide awake.

“I thought looking at the ceiling would help me fall asleep, but it has been hours” Momo looks to her right and pouts at the as – awfully looking Nayeon. “Let’s get up and get something to eat. It is morning anyways so why not start our day early?” Momo looks at her phone and is surprised that Nayeon is right. “Damn, did not even notice it is seven already” Momo mouths as she tries to get up from the bed.

 

Nayeon walks into the living room with Momo catching up behind her. Looking at the couch, they see a hand waving at them. They get greeted by a groggy Mina, who apparently has not had any sleep as well. Mina makes place for them on the couch and the three of them just look around the living room. It is silent and Mina decides to make the living room a bit more lively, suggesting to turn the TV on. “Nayeon where is the remote?”

“It is on the kitchen table, wait, I will get it for you” Jeongyeon walks into the living room and makes her way to the tiny kitchen to grab the remote. Jihyo enters the room and plops herself on one of the chairs. Same goes for Jeongyeon and Jihyo; they also look like they have not slept at all. Jeongyeon turns on the TV and everyone’s attention immediately goes to the screen when they hear the latest news.

 

“This just in: a twenty-one year old student was found dead at a local university. Police say the girl died due to a head injury and was presumably murdered. More details will be released later in an official statement”

 

“God please turn that off” Nayeon looks away, not being able to look at the devastating news. “I am sorry” Jeongyeon turns off the TV and the room becomes awfully silent. Jihyo gets up and announces she is going to make everyone some pancakes, so they can have a proper breakfast. Mina offers to help her and walks towards the kitchen with her.

Nayeon is still upset about the news and decides to get some water. When she approaches the kitchen, she hears some whispering and decides to lurk on the girls.

 

“We need to talk. We can’t let it go so easily”

 

Nayeon tries to listen carefully. Is that Mina’s voice?

 

“Not now. Not here. We will talk about this later”

 

Nayeon clears her throat as she makes her way into the kitchen. Jihyo slightly jumps at Nayeon’s sudden entrance but brushes it off by smiling. Mina gives her a little smile too. Nayeon gets herself a glass of water and makes her way back to the couch.

 

Nayeon just ignored the conversation she overheard, for now atleast. She must admit the pancakes Jihyo made were one of the best pancakes she has ever had. Nayeon looks at Momo, who is munching forever on her pancake with a huge smile on her face. Jeongyeon still looks clearly upset. Jihyo and Mina just have a neutral look on their face, but you can tell they are trying to be strong and are keeping themselves together.

After everyone finishes their breakfast Mina decides it is a suitable time to leave. She asks Jihyo if she can use her phone to get an Uber, since her own phone died. Nayeon overhears the two and insists on taking Mina home. The past few hours have been crazy and it just did not feel right to let Mina take an Uber alone.

The drive to Mina’s apartment is hushed. Mina only speaks to give Nayeon the right directions, and other then the radio there is no other sound to be heard in the car. The ride does not feel awkward though, they are enjoying the silence. Nayeon just can’t stop thinking about the conversation she overheard and wonders if something happened before between Mina and Sana. Nayeon stops her car when Mina announces they have reached her apartment.

“Thank you for dropping me off Nayeon. Actually, thank you for everything. You did not have to let me stay over but I am glad you did. I definitely did not want to stay alone yesterday” Mina hugs Nayeon. “No problem, I am glad you stayed over too”.

Mina looks out of her window. “She is really gone, huh?” Nayeon fumbles with her car keys and just nods.

“Where were you when it happened Mina?” Nayeon looks at Mina. “Are you seriously asking me this right now?” Mina scoffs. “Yeah, I am seriously asking you this right now”

Mina shakes her head in disbelief. “I don’t know. Probably dancing. Why? Do you think I did it?”

Nayeon tightens her grip on the steering wheel. “I don’t know… I mean… You always had some anger issues back when we were friends. The way you snapped at some of those kids back in high school and beat them up? What if you got mad at Sana and snapped? Accidentally beat her to death? We all know you have been holding a grudge since you became distant with her”

Mina looks shocked at Nayeon and opens the car door. “Listen… I know you are probably still in shock from yesterday, but I do not need to hear this right now. I will hear an apology when you get back to your senses. Goodbye” Mina slams the door shut and walks towards her apartment.


	3. Remember when?

Nayeon heads into the living room and sees several pizza boxes placed on the coffee table. Momo and Jihyo are chatting with eachother and eating their pizzas, while Jeongyeon is searching through her Netflix dashboard so they can watch something.

“Momo ordered some pizza for us and we ate most of it, but don’t worry we left some for you as well. Did Mina get home safe?” Jeongyeon asks while shoving a pizza slice in her mouth. Nayeon remembers the tensed conversation they had in the car. “Yeah, she was a bit upset over Sana ofcourse but that is to be expected” Momo and Jihyo look at Nayeon and nod as they agree with her.

 

Jeongyeon looks at the girls and decides to start a discussion. “Who do you think did it? Who do you think murdered Sana?” She looks at the other girls who look a bit uncomfortable answering the question.

Jihyo decides to speak up. “Who would not have done it?” Jeongyeon frowns at Jihyo’s comment. “Why would you say that? What do you even mean with that?” Jihyo shakes her head. “Nothing. Let it go” Jeongyeon does not want to let it go though. “No, finish what you started. What do mean with that comment you made?” Momo steps in and agrees with Jeongyeon. “Yeah, I am curious now too. What do you mean with that?”

Jihyo sighs. “I am just saying that Sana was not a saint. Someone must have murdered her for a reason. Maybe she even deserved to be” All the other girls look at her with a shocked expression. Did Jihyo just really say that?

Jihyo immediately regrets saying those words. “That is not what I meant” Jihyo looks down to her lap, embarrassed of the poor choice of words to express her feelings about the matter. Momo looks at Jihyo who notices she is clearly upset after saying that. “It is okay Jihyo, we are all a mess. How about we head home? You live in the Eastern part of the city, right? Me too, so we can take the subway together” Jihyo nods and they both get up.

Nayeon gets up too and wants to prevent both of them from leaving. “Let me drive you guys home” Momo physically stops Nayeon from moving any further and disagrees. “No, you need to rest. Besides, me and Jihyo will be together so you do not have to worry about anything” Nayeon gives Momo a reluctant look. “Are you sure about this? I don’t know-” Jihyo steps in and agrees with Momo. “We will be fine, we got this!”

After saying a quick goodbye Momo and Jihyo leave the dorm. The way Jihyo talked about Sana still left Jeongyeon with an uneasy feeling, making their goodbye slightly awkward and informal. Everyone could notice the stiff hug the two gave eachother.

 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon were back to being the only ones left in the dorm. Back to normal you would say, but everyone knows that is not the case. Jeongyeon finally finds a movie on Netflix that she wants to watch. Nayeon uses this as the perfect opportunity to think things through. She excuses herself and makes her way to her room, leaving the half-sleeping Jeongyeon alone in the living room.

 

Nayeon sits behind her desk, ready to start figuring things out. She rubs her eyes and yawns. Clearly she is exhausted from the lack of sleep she has had the past twenty four hours, but she wants to do this now. Nayeon needs to figure out who is behind this. She starts to write down the possible reasons why the two suspects in her mind might have done this. Why Mina or Jihyo did it.

 

Starting off with remembering everything about Mina and the times they spent together, Nayeon tries to write down reasons why Mina might have killed Sana.

Mina:

-has an issue with controlling her anger. Has been in fights before during high school. 

-Sana and Mina stopped being friends in college. Things did not end in good terms. Why? 

-find out if she has had any outbursts lately!!!!! 

-find out where Mina was when the murder happened. 

 

Nayeon moves on to her next suspect. Jihyo.

Jihyo:

-Was being really weird about Sana when she talked about who the suspect could be??

-Used to be slightly bullied in the past.

That is when Nayeon remembers the endless times that Sana joked about Jihyo’s weight in the past.

Jihyo used to be a bit chubbier during high school. Some girls bullied her for it, but Sana used to make 'funny' jokes about her weight. Behind her back and in her face. There was always a look of discomfort in Jihyo’s face and Nayeon often told Sana to stop teasing her. Sana used to shush everyone and made everyone known that it was just some ‘meaningless teasing’. Was this Jihyo’s way of taking revenge?

 

Nayeon stops focusing on her list and decides to get some well-deserved sleep. She has plenty of time to delve deeper into this situation since classes have been cancelled for three days straight. Nayeon rips out the paper sheet from her notebook and places it under a bunch of other paperwork, just in case someone goes into her room and finds the suspect list.

 

The next morning Nayeon wakes up to a normal looking scenario. Jeongyeon is sprawled over the couch and has not reached her bedroom the previous night. It happens pretty often that Jeongyeon falls asleep while watching TV. Nayeon wants to scold her for wasting so much electricity by leaving the TV on, but for now she just lets it go. She grabs the nearest pillow she can find and throws it on the younger girl’s head, leading her to wake up and growl. Both of them definitely slept better last night.

As there is no class they decide to stay in and finish some coursework for next week. Both got emails from several professors that they have been excused from certain projects if they prefer that, but honestly, they just want to be treated normal.

 

Nayeon goes through her e-mails and finds an interesting one. “Dude, did you see the e-mail about the wake for Sana that is being held on Thursday?” Jeongyeon frowns and checks her e-mail to see if she received it too. “Yes, I see- No way…” Nayeon looks at a bewildered Jeongyeon and must say that she is too herself. Jeongyeon huffs. “No way! Jennie Kim is hosting the wake with Park Sooyoung? You must be kidding me!” Nayeon nods her head several times. “Right! Everyone will see how they are going to fake their tears and make the wake all about themselves. Way to let the two fakest sorority sisters host it” Jeongyeon completely agrees. “They should have let Park Chaeyoung do it. Atleast she is sincere” Nayeon scratches her head. “Definitely, but I think they did this because Jennie and Sooyoung are the same age as Sana. It is still super lame though. Anyways, I want to go to the wake. So let’s go. I think it will do us good” Jeongyeon gives Nayeon a quick thumbs up and they resume with their work.

 

The following day the girls are watching some TV in the living room. When their show gets interrupted by local news, the two start paying attention when they hear the following:

BREAKING NEWS: details about the murder of the twenty-one year old student at a local university, that occurred last Friday, have been released. The following segment will release the official statement from the police.

A young woman starts appearing on screen, being revealed as the head detective for the case. It is weird since it is not the same detective that was at the scene on Friday. Detective Wendy

The unknown detective asks for the surrounded reporters to remain quiet as she is ready to release the statement.

“Good afternoon, my name is detective Kang and I will be the head detective in charge for this murder investigation. My colleague, detective Son, will help me with this case so you might hear information from her in the future as well. Now moving on to the information every viewer has been waiting for:

On Friday night twenty- one year old student Minatozaki Sana was murdered in a frat house at the North side of the university. We are certain that this case can be treated as a homicide. Miss Minatozaki died due to a head injury and is presumably hit with a hard and/or sharp object, according to the forensic pathologist.

Please understand that we are still investigating this case and have not found our main suspect yet. We will do our best to find the person who committed this crime and make sure that our city is safe again.

That is it for now, thank you for your time"

The detective walks off from the stand and the news is now focused on some other topic. Nayeon tries to come up with an excuse so she can leave the house and dive deeper into this investigation herself. She informs Jeongyeon she is going to campus to do some work. Jeongyeon lets her be and assumes it’s just Nayeon wanting some time and space for herself. Nayeon has some other plans in mind though.

 

While patiently waiting in front of the door and giving it another knock, Nayeon looks on her phone to see if someone has messaged her. With no surprise of having no messages, she looks up when the door gets opened. “Nayeon? That is a pleasant surprise”

Jihyo pushes the door further open and makes way for Nayeon to enter her apartment. The apartment itself looks small, but once you enter it you realize how spacious it is.

“I am sorry for just barging in. I wanted to check how you are doing. The atmosphere got a bit awkward that day you left my place” Nayeon says with a sheepish smile. Jihyo nods. “Yeah things got a bit awkward, but I truly did not mean to sound like that. Jeongyeon has not even texted me back but it is alright, I get her” Nayeon tries to comfort her. “Do not worry, she has not been responding to a lot of people. I think the only people she texts back are her parents”

Jihyo gets some snacks and something to drink for the two. They start talking about high school and remembered all the mutual classmates they had. At one point they ended up talking about someone they would rather avoid: Sana.

“I know you did not mean what you said that day Jihyo” Nayeon mumbles while eating one of the snacks that are placed on the table. “How does it feel not to be bullied anymore since college started though?” Nayeon asks.

“Bold of you to assume that I am not getting bullied anymore” Jihyo spits out. Nayeon shoots a look. “You still get bullied? I thought that ended since high school” Jihyo bites her lip “Guess it ended since Friday”

“What? Care to explain?” The news comes as a shock to Nayeon.

Jihyo regrets her words but is unable to change the topic. She needs to start talking. “You know how in high school Sana used to bully me? It became less once we started college but it still happened”

Nayeon is surprised by Jihyo’s comment. “Bully you in high school? I mean, I was there at times and it was just some teasing. You know she did not mean it like that” Jihyo’s corners of her mouth twitch. “Teasing? I am baffled how oblivious you are to things Nayeon. Teasing is acceptable, I tease too and yes that is normal. But when you get confronted with the fact that you weigh a bit more than other girls, it is exhausting. Now imagine, hearing this every day, from a girl whose body you wish you had. Not to mention that she would make the jokes in front of others, forcing me to listen to other girls laughing at her jokes at the expense of my weight. Others, including you”

Nayeon is dumbstruck by Jihyo’s confrontation. When she takes a minute to think about what Jihyo said, she realizes she is right. Nayeon might have stopped Sana from teasing Jihyo sometimes, but it was always for a temporary time. She never told her to stop making those jokes on the long run.

Jihyo notices that Nayeon is thinking things through and decides to get something else to drink for them, this time a drink that is a bit stronger. “I think we both need this” Jihyo pours in some vodka in a glass and hands it to Nayeon. Nayeon tries to find the right words to tell Jihyo but Jihyo speaks up before she can. “It is okay Nayeon. I know you feel bad and all is forgiven. You are a good person. Besides, it was high school. It is bound to be messy” Nayeon chuckles. “I am sorry though. But what about college? So, Sana did not stop?”

Jihyo slowly shakes her head and takes a sip from her glass. “No. Sana stopped teasing me in front of others, well besides her sorority sisters, but it was still happening. It was less frequent, but it still happened. She’s so inconsiderate”

“That is not true” Nayeon tries to defend Sana. Jihyo disagrees with her. “To you she was not inconsiderate I guess. But just because she was not that towards you does not mean she was a good person in general” Nayeon looks at Jihyo and raises her glass. “Wise words”

 

They move on from all the serious talk and start talking about college. Jihyo and Nayeon never have been close but considering they have some mutual friends now, they find it the right time to get to know eachother better. From endless talks about Jeongyeon, Jihyo asking Nayeon if she is dating Momo with Nayeon almost getting a seizure trying to deny that they are, to talking about how fake Sana’s sorority sisters are. “I really can not decide who is worse; Sooyoung or Jennie” Jihyo pours more vodka in both of their glasses. “Jennie. No wait- definitely Sooyoung. No but Jennie is horrible too” Nayeon can’t decide. Jihyo smiles at Nayeon. “Both just are”

“How is Mina doing? I have not talked to her since I dropped her off” Nayeon anxiously waits for Jihyo’s reply as she does not know if Mina mentioned the conversation they had in the car.

“She is doing alright. Actually, I have not been talking to anyone since I left your place. Thank you for coming, it is nice” Jihyo gives Nayeon a smile.

“It was nice to have Mina over. It has been a while since me and Mina properly spent some time together. It was nice to reconnect a bit. She has not really changed since high school” Nayeon smiles while reminiscing the times they spent together.

“I did not expect Mina to get into that fight in high school though! She looks so sweet and innocent”

“Fight? You mean fights! Girl had some serious anger issues back then” Nayeon snickers. “Does she still have them?”

Jihyo tries to remember the last time Mina was a bit angry. “Oh yeah, oh wow, she actually was mad at Sana right before…uh” Nayeon gets curious. “Mina fought with Sana that night?”

Jihyo looks around her, which does not even make sense since no one is home but wants to make sure no one can hear them. “You keep this between us alright?” Nayeon nods.

“Mina came up to me on Friday, all angry, and I asked her what was wrong. For some reason she was really mad at Sana and apparently Mina even slapped her. It was after a long time that I saw Mina being that angry” Jihyo tries to remember more. “You see that day I did not really care about it, but she did act a bit weird when we were at your dorm the next day. I think it had something to do with Chaeyoung”

Nayeon raises her eyebrows. “Sana’s sorority sister Chaeyoung or that sketchy freshman Chaeyoung?” Jihyo makes a ‘no’ gesture with her finger. “Definitely that freshman. I was drinking that day, so it did not make any sense. Still does not make any sense”

 

Nayeon is happy with the new information she just received. Find out what happened between Mina, Sana and Chaeyoung. Noted.


	4. Leads

After hearing the news about what happened at the party between Mina and Sana, learning that Chaeyoung was involved, Nayeon decides to work things out. She leaves Jihyo’s house in good terms and promises that they will keep in touch. Checking up on eachother is exactly what Jihyo needs.

The following day Nayeon opens her eyes with a welcoming hangover that makes her day start off bad. Her hangover is not the only thing haunting her, her hunger makes an appearance as well. She goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge to get some milk. Nayeon is the type to put milk in her bowl before putting cereal in. She was not always like this, but things changed since she started living with Jeongyeon. When she opens the fridge, she remembers why she puts milk in first. Nayeon grabs the milk carton and storms off to Jeongyeon’s room.

“Jeongyeon! How many times do I have to tell you to throw away the damn milk carton when it is finished! Why would you even put an empty milk carton in the fridge?” Nayeon throws the milk carton on Jeongyeon’s bed. Jeongyeon wakes up from all the commotion Nayeon is making and takes a minute to take in what Nayeon said to her. “I put an empty carton in the fridge to remind us to buy milk. By the way, we are out of milk. Can you buy some?” Nayeon looks at her with an annoyed look and storms out of Jeongyeon’s room. She grabs her keys and decides to run some errands.

 

While driving towards the grocery store, Nayeon decides to change her route and turns left. There is still one thing on her mind that she needs to resolve first. Nayeon tries to drive towards the place from what she vaguely remembers. Since it is an apartment complex, every complex looks similar. Nayeon manages to remember the complex where she needs to be from the crooked lamp post she saw last time. She parks her car and walks towards the buzzer that she needs to press first.

Nayeon presses the buzzer and there is an immediate response.

“You have got some nerve coming here” the voice on the other side of the intercom sounds. Nayeon moves closer to the intercom. “Can we please talk? I brought wine” there is a silence from the other side. “I know you do not have wine with you. I can see you, idiot” Nayeon looks around to see if she spots a camera but is unable to find one.

“Made you look, right?” a laugh sounds through the buzzing sound that opens the door for Nayeon. She enters the complex and finds the door open, ready for her to enter.

“What are you doing here?” Mina asks Nayeon with her arms crossed. “I came here to apologize” Nayeon says nervously. Mina tilts her head and gestures with her hand for Nayeon to speak up. “Well go on, I am waiting” Nayeon sighs. “I am sorry for saying those things to you. I did not mean it and I was just being a mess”

When Mina is ready to forgive she suddenly changes her mind.“That is a decent apology, but I need you to beg for it. So, go on, beg for your forgiveness” Nayeon is startled. “What? No! I am not going to beg. I apologized, that should be enough” She looks at Mina, who is still impatiently waiting. “You are not going to let it go, huh?” Nayeon looks at a smiling Mina, shaking her head to confirm she is not letting this go. Nayeon mumbles ‘fine’ and starts getting on her knees, begging for Mina’s forgiveness. “Please Mina- no, Minari, forgive me for what I did. I am literally begging you to forgive me, so please” Mina chuckles. “I did not say you had to go on your knees, but that was adorable. You are forgiven”

Mina walks towards the kitchen and gets some drinks for the two. Nayeon is glad Mina did not bring any alcoholic beverages for them to drink since she still has a massive headache from the day before. Her begging on her knees for Mina did not help cure her headache either. They sit on the couch and put the TV on. A show is on. How to get away with murder, how ironic.

“I love this show” Mina says while sipping on her beverage. “It is not realistic at all. That main character gets away with anything, but that is not how it goes it real life! It is annoying at times” Nayeon says while aggressively holding her glass. “Chill, it is just a show. It is fiction Nayeon, damn” Mina gives Nayeon a look.

They sit in silence and watch TV. An awkward moment happens when both reach for some popcorn and touch hands. Nayeon looks at a blushing Mina as she immediately pulls her hand back. “Sorry”

Nayeon is surprised by Mina’s reaction. She makes the atmosphere awkward again when she starts bringing up the conversation they had when they last met. “Hey, I am serious when I tell you that I am sorry. I just said all those things because…” Mina looks at Nayeon. “Hm? Because what?” Nayeon is not sure if she should say the following but decides to do it anyways. “Because I saw you and Sana fight at the party. I saw you hitting her”

“It was just a slap!” Mina gets up from the couch and starts hovering anxiously. “What got you so upset Mina?” Nayeon is relieved that Mina bought her lie. “And why should I tell you Nayeon? It is none of your business” Mina grumbles. “It is my business when I witnessed a fight between you and the girl that was murdered hours later! Not to mention you were being aggressive! Come on Mina, I am trying to understand you. You need to start explaining what happened” Nayeon’s voice starts getting louder and louder.

Mina sighs “We got into a fight because I wanted to stop her from buying drugs. The second I saw her talking to Chaeyoung I knew what was going on. We have talked about it before and apparently she did not take it serious. I got so frustrated with her and lost my temper”

Nayeon is surprised. She knew Sana liked to party, but she did not expect the girl to use drugs. “Wait, what kind of drugs? Did she use drugs regularly?”

Mina gets frustrated again when she thinks about Sana buying the drugs. “I am not sure to be honest. I have never seen her using drugs, but I know it happens a lot in sororities. First time I spotted her buying drugs was when she bought cocaine for Jennie. She said she was not going to do cocaine herself, but we both know how easily influenced she is.”

Nayeon nods and just stays silent, knowing things will get worse if she starts talking again. She tells Mina it is probably time for her to leave. Nayeon walks towards Mina and wants to hug her, but Mina stops Nayeon from hugging her. “Do not touch me”

Nayeon accepts the rejection and walks towards the door. While grabbing the door knob to open the door, she feels Mina hugging her from her back. Mina tightens the back hug. “Sorry that I have been so mean towards you. I know you are just looking out for Sana’s sake” Mina lets go and both smile towards eachother when Nayeon turns around to face her. Nayeon gets into her car and gets waved off by Mina.

 

“Seungwan! What do you know about Son Chaeyoung?” detective Kang asks her case partner. “Chaeyoung was sorority sisters with Sana. Quite the looker” Seungwan realizes her confusion. “Oh wait, that is Park Chaeyoung. Son Chaeyoung you asked, right? Ehm, let me think. She was at the party, but she is not really connected to Sana or her inner circle. Why do you ask?”

Seulgi throws some files on the table towards Seungwan. “If you go through these reports you see that Son Chaeyoung’s DNA matches the DNA that was found on Sana’s body. Now explain how only her DNA is found. Someone must have known what they were doing and has been careful”

Seungwan looks through the files and can indeed see that Chaeyoung’s DNA matches the DNA that was found on Sana’s body. Seungwan is unconvinced though. “I strongly doubt that Chaeyoung did it. I interviewed a lot of those kids on campus and she was not even mentioned once. I heard the names ‘Mina’ and ‘Jihyo’ drop a lot though. The people who we need to keep an eye on are Myoui Mina, Park Jihyo and Chou Tzuyu”

Seulgi looks clueless.“Why Chou Tzuyu?” Seungwan scoffs.“A rich kid who is loved because daddy funds the university? Those types are the most dangerous ones” Seulgi clicks her tongue. “Damn, you are so right sometimes”

“We have to arrest someone though. People are starting to get angry that a murderer is still on the loose. They have a point and that is the problem. Thing is, the only evidence we have is the DNA from that Chaeyoung kid, but my gut feeling says it is not her who did it. Please tell me you agree” Seulgi sighs and rubs her temples. Seungwan nods. “I do not think it was Son Chaeyoung. But we might not have a choice until we find something else”

 

After asking several art students she ‘knew’ through Jeongyeon, Nayeon manages to find Chaeyoung. Nayeon sees Chaeyoung sitting at a table with Dahyun, holding hands, smiling as they are having a conversation. It always surprise Nayeon how cute they actually are together. She approaches the table and asks Dahyun if she can borrow Chaeyoung for a second. Chaeyoung does not hesitate and follows Nayeon to a bit more private place.

Chaeyoung looks at Nayeon. “Nayeon unnie right? I met you at the party” Nayeon is stunned that Chaeyoung knows her name, as she remembers both Chaeyoung and Dahyun did not even pay attention to Nayeon and Momo’s introduction. Nayeon nods and inhales before she asks the following.

“I need you to tell me more about Sana”

Chaeyoung looks around her to make sure no one hears them. She lowers her voice. “Listen, I do not know Sana” Nayeon lowers her voice too. “I know she bought something from you that night. Do you know if she used those things herself?”

Chaeyoung rubs her eyes using both hands “Yeah she did buy from me that night. This time it was just weed though. I think it was for the party. She was a regular customer. I do not ask what people do with drugs or if they use it themselves” Chaeyoung looks to the side. “I know she was pretty depressed actually. She started talking about how lonely she was and that she missed old times or something. I did not care about her stories. I am a dealer, not a free therapist!” Chaeyoung looks at an upset Nayeon. “I am sorry, I should not have said that. But yeah, it was sad to see such a popular girl be so lonely. But to answer your question: no, I do not know if she used the drugs herself”

Nayeon does not feel at peace yet. “What about the cocaine she-”

That is when their conversation gets interrupted by someone Nayeon recognizes. Detective Wendy. She is accompanied by her case partner, Seulgi. They approach Nayeon and Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung panics as she recognizes detective Kang from that statement she gave on the news. She wants to flee but knows it will look suspicious if she does so. Chaeyoung looks at Nayeon. “Did you do this?” Nayeon shakes her head “I swear I did not”

Seulgi pulls out handcuffs from the back of her belt and walks towards Chaeyoung. “Son Chaeyoung, you are being arrested on suspicion of the murder of Minatozaki Sana. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence”

Chaeyoung starts letting tears out. “No, no, no, this is not happening” She sees Dahyun who just noticed the upheaval happening and is sprinting towards her girlfriend. “What is even happening?” Dahyun asks, being confused about the entire situation.

Seulgi starts dragging Chaeyoung towards the police car as Seungwan holds the car door open for them.

Chaeyoung turns around one last time and screams towards Dahyun:

“CALL TZUYU! NOW!”


	5. Sadness

Silence haunts the interrogation room, the place where Seulgi and Chaeyoung are seated. Seulgi places a soda can on the table with a small pack of pretzels she got from the vending machine for Chaeyoung. While taking a sip from her soda, Chaeyoung also opens the bag of pretzels.

“I did not murder Sana, I swear” Chaeyoung murmurs. Seulgi presents her the files that show Chaeyoung’s DNA was found on Sana’s body. “Then explain to me why your DNA was found on the victim’s body” Chaeyoung looks at the results, shocked and confused. “Honestly, I cannot answer that for you”

Seulgi crosses her arms. “Did you talk to Sana that night?” Chaeyoung thinks about answering that question. She cannot reveal that she wanted to sell drugs to Sana, but if someone else might have witnessed them together she might get in trouble for lying. “Me and Sana just had a small conversation at the party. Hold up, how did you even get my DNA?”

“Sana was last seen on the patio. The forensics found a cigarette butt on the ground. I assume that was yours?” Seulgi takes a sip from her coffee. Chaeyoung feels stupid. Dahyun always says she needs to stop smoking and look where it got her now.

Seulgi interrupts Chaeyoung’s thoughts. “So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?” Chaeyoung remains silent. Seulgi is waiting for an answer but after a while she gives up. Seulgi takes a deep breath. “Fine, you want to do it like this? I have got all the time. I am ready to stay here all night for this”

Seungwan enters the room. “Son Chaeyoung, you are free to leave” Seulgi gets up from her chair “What!?”

Chaeyoung gets up as fast as she can and walks towards the hallway, where she gets greeted by Tzuyu. When you compare the two you can see a massive difference. Chaeyoung is wearing a baggy white sweatshirt with ripped jeans, whereas Tzuyu is wearing an expensive long black jacket with her outfit just showing off that she is rich.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung walk towards Tzuyu’s car, the door being held open by her personal driver. The two of them leave a dumbfounded Seulgi and Seungwan behind, unable to believe that Chaeyoung could be released just like that.

“Seungwan, what the hell just happened?” Seulgi looks at Seungwan. “Mr. Chou, that is what happened. He made one phone call to help his daughter. He just splashed $175,000 and poof, problem solved” Seulgi starts biting her nails, a bad habit she has. “You are right Seungwan. Keep an eye on that Tzuyu girl”

 

It is the day of Sana’s funeral. The morning has been pretty gloomy, but everyone is trying to stay positive. The group, including Nayeon, Momo, Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Mina, decide to go to the funeral together. Momo feels a bit weird going to the funeral but decides to support Nayeon. Nayeon justifies it by saying she can easily join since Momo and Sana are both Japanese.

The car ride to the funeral is fun, strangely enough. Mina put her music on and they all start singing along. Whenever Jihyo starts belting the lyrics, the whole group cheers her on with Jihyo smiling throughout. Things changes once they reach the venue and remember where they were actually headed to.

 

The group enter the venue and gasp at how beautiful the venue is decorated. Everything is covered with flowers and they all agree on one thing: Sana would have loved this. Everyone besides Mina look for a seat. Mina asks for them to leave a seat for her next to them, since she needs to say hi to her parents first.

Mina and Sana’s parents are very close. It is actually the main reason they started becoming friends. Everyone in the Japanese community know eachother, so it was bound to happen. Eventhough Sana and her were not that close anymore, she never regrets befriending Sana. That is why she agreed with Sana’s parents to say a few words in front of everybody today.

Mina heads towards her parents, who are talking to two other couples, one of them being Sana’s parents. She recognizes the other couple, remembering that she used to see them at Sana’s house at times. Mina also remembers that the other couple had a daughter that is around the same age as her, but vaguely remembers the girl. Mina pays her respect to Sana’s parents and has a small talk with everyone. She leaves to sit with her friends.

The service starts and Nayeon can feel her getting emotional. Most of the funerals she has attended in her life have been for people that were relatively old. She has never been to a funeral that felt like this. Funerals for the elderly are quite uplifting, celebrating the life experience they had instead of mourning a life that is lost too soon. This funeral certainly has a unique atmosphere.

The room is filled with family, relatives and the small group of people Sana once referred to as her ‘friends’. All her sorority sisters are present, some being more affected than others. A few students from college that Sana worked with are also present. Nayeon scans the room and sees a few people she recognizes from high school.

The majority of the crowd only knew Sana for her outgoing personality and how she acted at parties. Some knew her as the student that acted dumb but was actually smart, some, meaning her study group. Very few of the people present has any idea how Sana really was, how she was when she was most vulnerable and herself. The crowd was basically mourning the loss of the person they interpreted her to be. She could be the ‘perfect daughter’ in your eyes, but she could also be ‘the party animal’. To Nayeon she was just her Sana. The Sana only Nayeon and Mina knew.

Nayeon looks at the crowd, hunches over in grief while some random preacher no one knows mutters some words he most likely remembered on short notice.

Mr. and Mrs. Minatozaki look absolutely devastated. Nayeon looks over to see how Jeongyeon is doing but then spots Tzuyu sitting next to Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Chaeyoung really has balls to sit there after being released recently. But something is off about Tzuyu. She has a steely and unfeeling look on her face. Ofcourse everyone has their own way of grieving. Nayeon just brushes it off and lets Tzuyu be; this is not the time to overanalyze things.

Everyone listens to Sana’s father as he steps up and speaks about his daughter and the wonderful memories they cherish as a family. He reads off the pre-written speech with a formal and practiced composure, but everyone can hear his voice break whenever he refers to Sana in the past tense.

It is Mina’s turn now to say a few words. She gets up and receives support from her friends as she passes them to walk up there.

Nayeon made it through Sana’s father’s speech, but Mina’s eulogy makes her burst into tears. It is the words that are doing it for her, the beautiful sentences that Mina words out about their times with Sana. Mina has not written anything down and is speaking from her heart. What makes Nayeon cry is that Mina barely gets her words out through choking sobs. She repeats almost every sentence, reminding everyone that Sana is gone, which definitely makes it more painful.

The group of girls go to the casket to view the body. At first Nayeon was a bit hesitant to do so. She is not sure if she could handle seeing Sana deceased. She would rather picture the look she has in mind, the look she remembers from the last conversation they had in the kitchen. They shake the hands of the family and bow to pay their respects. The open casket comes closer to them as they walk towards it.

And there she is, laying peacefully with her eyes closed. There is a cloth around her head to cover up the headwound that was created because of the hit. Her hair is down and is placed over the cloth to make her look a bit more presentable. Sana’s face is pale but is made look warmer with the make-up that is applied on her body. All agree that it is creepy to look at her dead body, but it feels good to get some ‘closure’.

The crowd is outside as they watch the casket get lowered. Sana’s mother attempts to grab one of the handholds, trying to stop them from burying her murdered daughter. She screams in anguish. ‘NO! No! Please! That is my baby right there!’

It is truly devastating to witness.

It is the first time Nayeon has seen someone be in so much pain. She did not know a lot about Sana and her parents’ bond beyond what she witnessed whenever she came over to their house, but clearly it is stronger than she had in mind.

It is time for everyone to go home. The entire crowd makes their leave and walk towards the parking lot to go to their cars. Nayeon and Momo walk towards the car but lose the others in the meantime since the crowd got too busy. Nayeon looks into the crowd to see if she can spot the other girls, but spots Chaeyoung instead. She is walking with Tzuyu and Dahyun and shoots Nayeon an expressionless look. Nayeon is not sure how to take it but tries to ignore it and continue her search for the other girls. When she spots Jihyo, Nayeon calls out her name and waves, making Jihyo notice them and tugging along Jeongyeon and Mina to walk towards Nayeon’s car.

It has become a regular routine, the group hanging out at Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s dorm. “Next time we can hang out at my apartment, a change is always nice” Mina offers. Jihyo and Jeongyeon decide to cook dinner. The two recently talked and patched things up.

The vibe in the room is good. There is no tension between the group and getting closure today at the funeral is exactly what all of them needed. Jeongyeon and Jihyo head to the kitchen, being all flirty with eachother.

Nayeon is scrolling through her phone. Meanwhile, Mina looks at Momo and sees her for the first time with her glasses on. Mina smiles awkwardly at Momo. “You sure look different with your glasses on. I would not expect you to be such a dancing machine if I saw you wearing those glasses that night” “Oh, so if I wear glasses it means it will affect my dancing abilities? Wearing glasses equals lack of dancing skills?” Momo tilts her head at Mina, whose cheeks are turning bright red. “No, no! That is not what I mean… ehm… I just-” Momo grins. “I am just messing with you” Mina is embarrassed but brushes it off by laughing foolishly at Momo.

“Dinner is almost ready guys! Can you set the table?” Jihyo’s yell is sounding from the kitchen. “Okay!” Nayeon gets up and the others follow her, helping to set the table. Nayeon puts the placemats on the table, Momo puts the plates on them and Mina places the cutlery and glasses. Jihyo arrives with one pan and Jeongyeon brings the other. The girls sit down and start having their dinner.

“Today was really beautiful, especially the words you said Mina” Jihyo smiles at Mina and holds her hand. “Thank you, I was not sure if I wanted to do it since things got a bit messy before… you know… but I am still glad that I accepted her parent’s offer” Mina chokes up a little, but now gets comforted by Momo’s hand. Nayeon and Jeongyeon both see Momo’s action and look at eachother, giggling.

Jeongyeon speaks up. “You know what? I am just going to say it. Chou Tzuyu scares the hell out of me. I saw her today at the funeral and I just got chills. I do not even know why she was there but boy, she is intimidating” Nayeon raises her voice. “I thought I was the only one! She intimidates me so much and we have never even interacted”

Mina is enjoying the food and shows her gratitude towards Jihyo for making the wonderful dish. She adds her opinion about Tzuyu. “Yeah, Tzuyu is kind of shady from what I have heard. Her dad is so powerful that she can do basically anything she wants” Momo mouths a ‘damn’ but Mina remembers something. “Wait! I heard that one time Sana was being stalked by some guy and Tzuyu got to know this through Sana’s sorority group. It was said that Tzuyu was bored and decided to help Sana. She made some phone calls and next day the guy ended up in the hospital with several injuries. Guess who was behind that” Jeongyeon gasps. “No way! See! This is why she is scary as hell. I hope I never get in trouble with her”

They finish their dinner and clean up after the mess they made. Jeongyeon takes Jihyo to her room to have some time for themselves, while Momo and Mina are curled up on the couch watching a movie together. Nayeon goes to her room to finish her list and adds one more person to the list. Tzuyu. Truth is, Nayeon feels lost. She does not know how to continue this but will most certainly not give up.

Mina looks at Momo who is enjoying the scary movie she put on. Mina did this on purpose, so she could cuddle up against Momo during the scary parts. Right when she is staring at Momo’s face, some creeping sounding music is playing. Mina crawls more into Momo’s arms, almost suffocating herself but it is so worth it. Momo knows exactly what she is doing. She looks at Mina, her face stuffed in her arms, and smiles.

“You are so cute when you are scared” Momo whispers in Mina’s ear.

“That is where you are wrong. I am always cute” Mina says confidently.

They both laugh while Momo pulls Mina closer to her.


	6. Flashback

“Ewww, I feel so fat!” Sana expresses with disgust while changing into her normal clothes. She just finished practice and is currently in the girl’s changing room. Sana looks at Jihyo. “Sorry Jihyo, do not take that personally” Jihyo looks at her with frowned eyebrows. “What do you even mean with that?” Sana laughs “Nothing Jihyo! You know I am quite the joker”

Sana packs her belongings and sends a text to the groupchat that has her best friends Mina and Nayeon in it.

Sana U ´ᴥ` U: just finished practice. Are we meeting at your place minari or yours nayeonnie?

Minari <(^): nayeon told me her parents are not home till late night so let’s go there

Nayeon (=^_^=): yeah cool

Nayeon (=^_^=): since you are so keen on spending time in my house you get the snacks minari

Minari <(^): whatever

Sana U ´ᴥ` U: minari get some salted popcorn!

Sana U ´ᴥ` U: alright I will be there in an hour ♥

 

Once Sana reaches Nayeon’s house she notices Mina’s car is already parked in the driveway. Nayeon opens the door and greets her with a hug. They go inside and see Mina grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl. It must be the popcorn Nayeon requested her to buy.

Catfish is on TV and they watch some girl that is not smart enough to realize her ‘girlfriend’ is fake. Mina mumbles how the girl is ‘an idiot’ and ‘she should have seen it coming when the girl on the pictures is way out of the other girl’s league’. Mina notices herself dozing off. Lately she has been doing some volunteering for school to get extra credit, but all the time she spends after school is intense and mostly exhausting. Mina forces herself to stay up by continuously opening her eyes when they close, but she loses the battle when she eventually falls asleep.

“Law & Order is on, can you put that on please?” Nayeon asks Sana who has the remote in her hands. “Law & Order makes me sad sometimes. I will watch it but only if you cuddle with me” Sana smirks. “You are literally the weirdest person ever” Nayeon says while pulling Sana into her arms.

Sana puts her head on Nayeon’s chest and can hear her heartbeat loud and clear. The fact that she knows it is beating faster makes her giggle.

“Why are you laughing?” Nayeon asks nervously. Sana stays mute and just stares at Nayeon, her smile growing when she sees Nayeon getting even more nervous.

Sana moves her head closer to Nayeon’s face. “What are you doing?” Nayeon vaguely whispers out. Sana is still mute. All she can focus on is the depth of the girl’s brown eyes. A smirk curves Sana’s lips upwards and Nayeon finds herself smiling back. She brings her face closer to Nayeon’s.

Sana lets her eyes drop onto the other girl’s lips. Their noses brush together, but their lips do not. Clearly, they are playing the ‘who will kiss first’ game.

Nayeon wins  
Their lips brush together softly at first, then the kiss quickly begins to get rougher, more passionate.

Nayeon stops the kiss and looks over to her left, hoping Mina did not witness anything. Thankfully she is fast asleep and would probably sleep through an earthquake.

“Why did you stop?” Sana pouts and tugs Nayeon’s collar. Nayeon gets up and gestures Sana to follow her upstairs, leading her to her room. She intertwines her fingers with Sana’s, hoping she will not notice how sweaty her hands are getting from the nerves.

They end up in Nayeon’s room. Sana inspects the room and acts like she has not seen it before. Truth is, she has been here a million times, but today it feels like she is in the room for another purpose.

The younger girl places herself on Nayeon’s bed, not sure of what is to come. Nayeon grabs random stuff from her desk and puts it right back, noticing that she is acting like a nervous wreck.

Nayeon is thinking about confessing her crush on Sana. She realized she was crushing on her a few months ago, but never dared to say anything. Maybe the fact that Sana is totally boy crazy played a huge part with that. Everything changed when Sana came out to Mina and Nayeon though. Mina and Nayeon were already out to everyone, but Sana took her time to be open about it. Mina said she understood Sana, especially when she has been with so many boys and people might judge her for it. Nayeon wanted to tell Sana about the crush she has on her but decided to give Sana this moment. This was about Sana and not her.

“Hey what are you thinking about?” Sana gets up from the bed to walk towards Nayeon. “The kiss… Sana we have to talk about-”

“Wait!” Sana blurts out, making Nayeon jump.

Sana looks towards the floor. “Before you say anything I need to tell you something” Nayeon patiently waits for Sana to continue and murmurs ‘go on’.

“I like you nayeonnie. I really like you. That kiss we just had? It really meant something to me” Sana says whilst still looking at the floor.

Nayeon is astounded by Sana’s sudden confession. Lots of things are going through her mind. When did this happen? Does she know that she likes her too? Does Mina know this? Will things change between them?”

“It meant something to me too. Actually, Sana… I have liked you for months now” Nayeon walks towards Sana and holds one of her hands. Sana looks up, startled by Nayeon’s comment “Months!? And you never confessed?” Nayeon blushes and shakes her head. She walks towards her bed, still holding hands with Sana. They are sitting next to eachother on the bed.

No one says a thing, but Sana’s laugh fills the silence. She looks at Nayeon who is beside her with such intensity and it makes Nayeon even more nervous than she already was. The tension in the room is undeniable.

“I want you right now Nayeon” Sana whispers. The confession lingers in the air. Nayeon stares back into her eyes. “Do you not think we have to talk more about this?” Nayeon asks the empty room. Sana nods, her eyes focusing on Nayeon’s lips. Nayeon can feel her heart racing.

“Do we really need to do this now?” Sana softly whispers. “I just want to kiss you right now”

Nayeon looks up from Sana’s lips to her eyes. Suddenly the intimacy of the situation strikes her. Here they are, in her room, sitting on her bed, just the two of them. At some point her hand had come to rest on Sana’s thigh. Sana’s hands are cupping the older girl’s face tenderly.  
Both are not sure if this is a good idea. But Nayeon does not care. “Yeah, talking can wait,” she murmurs.  
Nayeon pulls Sana on top of her, their lips finding eachother for the second time. The kiss was definitely firmer, faster, with even more passion behind it than before.

Nayeon feels Sana gripping the hem of her shirt and tugging it upwards, making her nervous and breaking the kiss for a second. The pause causes Sana to breath out the question ‘Can I?’. She stops and does not move the fabric any further, waiting for Nayeon’s permission. Nayeon nods and she can feel her shirt being pulled off her.

Nayeon wants to be on even ground with her, so with unsteady fingers she reaches the rest of the buttons of her blouse, undoing them one by one. When she is done, Sana sits up and removes the blouse off her shoulders. Nayeon pulls Sana back to look her in the eyes again, being amazed how beautiful they are.

“Everything about you is so beautiful” Nayeon says while stroking Sana’s hair.  
Something about Sana changed when she suddenly pins Nayeon on the bed with her weight, kissing her with force. Nayeon can not help but moan against her.

Sana starts kissing harder, a bit uncertain if Nayeon is into this. Once she breaks the kiss and looks at Nayeon smiling at her, she knows she can continue what she is doing. Sana proceeds to kiss her, but breaks the kiss to leave a trail of kisses along side of Nayeon’s neck instead. Leaving some marks on her neck is something Nayeon will not complain about, she does not even flinch from the pain. It just makes her moan more.

Sana proceeds to unbutton and unzip Nayeon’s jeans. She notices the grip on the sheet is getting tighter, but when she slides her finger inside Nayeon she feels a hand gripping her wrist.

“Am I hurting you?” Sana asks Nayeon with a concerned tone. Nayeon shakes her head and loosens her grip on her wrist. “Don’t stop”

“I-" Nayeon is unable to think clear by the stable movements Sana is making

"Coming?" Sana whispers into her ear.

"Fuck, Sana, I'm-"

"Come for me, baby," Sana says steadily.

Nayeon turns around slowly, looking at Sana's own dazed expression. Nayeon picks up Sana’s wrist. For a moment Sana guesses Nayeon is about to lick her fingers clean, but then Nayeon tugs down Sana’s pants for just the right amount and transfers Sana's Nayeon-drenched fingers to her own part.

Sana obeys, letting Nayeon kiss her slowly but meaningfully. It won't take much for Sana to get off, Sana knows. Just watching Nayeon come made her feel as if she would come in under a minute.

Nayeon is cupping Sana's face lovingly while they kiss, but Sana redirects a hand to underneath her shirt.

"I'm near," Sana says.

"Already?" Nayeon asks, who is sincerely surprised.

"Yeah" Sana's voice going a little higher from the tension.

Sana watches, pleased, but face showing nothing but impatience, and waits for Nayeon to finish what she started. As soon as Nayeon begins touching her through her panties, Sana throws her head back with a hand in Nayeon’s hair.

"Off" Sana commands. "My panties, get them off."

"I want you to come like this," Nayeon says. "Just like this."

Sana can't help but feel it isn't enough, but when Nayeon presses her fingers through her panties, that is enough. A little later Nayeon fulfils Sana's request and pulls Sana's panties aside to touch her as she comes.

When Sana is done, she pulls Nayeon up to her face to kiss her. "Nayeon" Sana says "You make me feel so good."

Nayeon puts her clothes back on. She grabs Sana’s clothes for her to also dress up. When she looks Sana in the eyes while handing her clothes, her heart can not help but flutter. She is doomed.

“So are we together now or what?” Nayeon nervously asks. Sana purses her lips and looks at Nayeon. “Nayeon… I like you so much but I just do not know if we would work out. First of all, I am not even out to my parents yet. Second of all, I do not think I am fit for relationships”

That honestly breaks Nayeon. The only thing she wants is to be with Sana.

“I do not want to be in a committed relationship but… we can still do romantic stuff? Just until I am ready” Sana adds.

Nayeon smiles and walks towards Sana to give her a kiss, but then she suddenly remembers something.

“oh my god, MINA!”


	7. Lessons

It is a sunny morning when Nayeon wakes up from a good night rest. She has not slept this good in days and feels refreshed. When realization hits her, her heart aches a bit. Sana is still gone.

She goes to the bathroom to freshen herself up and makes her way to the living room, where she finds Momo and Mina sleeping on the couch, all cuddled up. Nayeon just lets them be and fixes herself some breakfast. Not much later she gets greeted by a raspy voice. “Goodmorning” Mina still looks like she is half asleep.

“Hey! Goodmorning! Oh, sorry if I woke you up” Nayeon gets the cereal out of the cupboard. Mina gets some milk from the fridge. “No, you did not wake me up. I was half up but decided to close my eyes for a bit longer. Then I heard you and just thought I would get up as well. Momo on the other hand has been fast asleep for hours” Mina giggles. Nayeon sighs. “Yeah, she is like this everytime”

While Nayeon has not finished her breakfast yet because she keeps talking, Mina informs her that she is leaving. “It is time for me to go, I have to finish this major project that I have not started on. Thank you for letting me stay here though” Mina puts her cereal bowl in the sink and tries to leave the kitchen. “It is not like I had a choice. You and Momo are cute by the way” Nayeon grins. Mina blushes and leaves as fast as she can. Before she opens the front door she gets greeted by a pouting Momo, who got up because she heard some distant chattering about Mina leaving. She gives Mina a quick peck on the lips and makes her way to the kitchen, leaving Mina in a state of shock.

Momo sits down on the kitchen table with a big smug on her face, knowing exactly what she just did. Nayeon looks at her weirdly while finishing her breakfast but just assumes it is normal Momo behavior.

Lately Nayeon feels conflicted. It feels wrong to be ‘investigating’ a murder while her friends are all mourning it. Besides, keeping all this information to herself is very exhausting. Nayeon feels like it is time to share what she has been doing, with Momo.

“Momo we need to talk” Nayeon looks at a nervous- looking Momo. “Nayeon before you say anything, I swear I was going to put the money back in your purse! Please believe me!”

Nayeon glares at Momo. “Wait…what?” Momo glares back at her. “Wait, what? That is not what you were about to say?” Momo looks embarrassed. Nayeon shakes her head. “No but I will get back to that later. Anyways I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you will not judge me and not tell anyone this. Not even your little girlfriend Mina” Momo laughs at Nayeon’s comment. “She is not my girlfriend…yet! But you know you can trust me. I got your back”

“I have been investigating Sana’s murder and I have been looking for suspects, which include the people we hang out with” Nayeon is scared what Momo’s reaction to her confession will be. She looks at Momo but is quite unable to figure out what her expression means.

“I cannot believe you are doing this Nayeon” Momo sighs. “I refuse to believe that you are doing all of this without my help! Doing all the fun stuff without me” Momo pouts.

Nayeon is relieved. She slaps her friend’s shoulder and lets out a little laugh. “Shut up, I did not know how you would react. But if you want you can help me ofcourse. I would not be telling you this if I did not want that”

Momo makes circles on the kitchen table with her finger. “I get you, I do. Thank you for telling me. But most importantly, who is your main suspect at the moment?” Nayeon feels like it is best to keep Mina’s name out of the conversation, since it might bring up some uncomfortable feelings from both sides. “I suspect Jihyo and Tzuyu the most. They are a bit shady when it comes to certain things”

They discuss the two suspects. Momo agrees with Nayeon on Tzuyu, mentioning she finds Tzuyu just as weird as Nayeon does. Jihyo is an unsure suspect from Momo’s side though, but she certainly understands where Nayeon is coming from with this. They discuss the weird vibe that comes from Jihyo at certain times but debunk it by assuming that she just words things wrong.

“Thank you for listening and understanding me. I appreciate you much” Nayeon gets up from her chair and gives Momo a hug. She receives a hug back from Momo, giving a weird, high-pitched noise with them both giggling at the sound they just heard. “You can always come to me. If you need something just let me know, I can help you” Momo promises.

Later that afternoon Nayeon decides to go to campus to study. She needs to catch up on all the work she has been neglecting. While walking on campus she receives a text from Jeongyeon, informing that Jihyo is coming over for dinner and that she should ‘kindly stay away from the house for atleast 3-4 hours.’ Nayeon laughs and texts back that Jeongyeon owes her and gets a fast reply from her roommate that is filled with several hearts.

Looking at study rooms in the library, Nayeon sees that every seat has been taken. She walks further to the back and sees a free spot. She sits down and realizes who the people sitting on the opposite side of the table are. Sana's sorority sisters.

She wants to sit somewhere else and examines the room, finding no other spot to sit at. Trying to make herself less seen, Nayeon puts her head as far down, facing the table, and tries to focus on the pages she needs to read. Eventhough she is trying to be the least obvious she can be, she tries to observe the girls to see what they are doing. Why are they in the library in the first place?

Nayeon looks up and sees Park Chaeyoung tutoring Jennie and Joy. Ironically it is the same subject Nayeon is currently studying for. She forgot she sees Jennie and Joy often at their mutual lecture. Nayeon snaps out of her thoughts when she notices something is happening. Chaeyoung gets up and wants to say goodbye but gets stopped by the two girls.

“Chaengie, please stay! Please help us! You know it is impossible to do this without you!” Jennie whines. Joy nods and tries to use her puppy eyes to convince Chaeyoung to stay. Chaeyoung exhales deeply. “Guys, you know I can not stay. I would love to, but I really need to go” Chaeyoung looks around her and spots Nayeon, who is studying from the same book as they are. She clears her throat. “Unnie. Nayeon unnie”

Nayeon looks up and gets surprised when she realizes Park Chaeyoung is the one that called her. She is not sure what Chaeyoung wants from her. “Y-yes? How do you know my name?” Chaeyoung smiles at her comment. “We were all at the funeral unnie. I want to ask you a favor. Can you please help me and my sisters out? I need to leave right now but Joy unnie and Jennie unnie over here are helpless since they are unable to study on their own. I swear, it is like the blind leading the blind. Could you please help us out?” Nayeon gets startled by Chaeyoung’s question, but before she can even answer Chaeyoung already left off with saying a very hasty ‘goodbye’.

Joy and Jennie are left with an uncomfortable looking Nayeon. Joy decides to break the ice. “So, what chapter are you studying unnie?” Nayeon looks at her page and knows she is way more far than the other two girls are. “You guys do not have to call me unnie. Just call me Nayeon” Jennie shows off her gummy smile “Okay Nayeon”.

Nayeon asks Joy and Jennie to point out what they find difficult, but it starts to get clear that nothing is actually easy for them. Nayeon decides to start from the beginning and cover every chapter they have discussed in the lectures. It is surprising that the awkward vibe cleared up and that they actually started working serious. Lots of questions are coming from Joy, asking ‘how’ and ‘why’ it is like that. From Jennie’s side it is mostly ‘ohh!’ and ‘aah!’ after finally understanding Nayeon’s explanation of the subject.

Nayeon would be lying if she said it didn't cross her mind that Joy and Jennie might be the potential murderers. Those thoughts all vanish when she continuously remembers that they are not smart enough to cover up a murder, not even meaning it in a rude way. They truly are a bit stupid and not to forget very superficial.

“Un- I mean Nayeon, I have actually never seen you at the library before. We are here like every other day, but I have never seen you here” Joy asks on the ten-minute break they took from revising. Nayeon nods. “Yeah, I usually study in my dorm and only come here when I cannot study there” Jennie gives Nayeon a worried look. “Is everything okay?”

Nayeon chuckles. “Everything is fine. When your roommate sends you a text saying ‘Jihyo is coming over, stay away for 4 hours’ there is not much you can do than just stay out right?”

Joy and Jennie shoot eachother a look and start laughing. “Be careful Nayeon or Jihyo will eat everything in your household”

That comment does not amuse Nayeon in any way. She thinks about what Jihyo said to her before, about no one never stopping the bullies from saying things like that.

“That was not funny in any way. Jihyo did nothing to you and you still make hurtful comments about her. And for what? She is not even fat anymore, so your jokes are outdated. In fact, Jihyo was never even fat to begin with. Grow up” Nayeon says while looking at both of them.

It gets awkwardly silent and no one says anything at first. Nayeon looks down to her book to avoid looking at any of them. Standing up for Jihyo felt great, but the aftermath? Awkward.

“I guess you are right” Joy speaks up. “Yeah you are” Jennie agrees. "We are sorry". “Well I am not the one who needs an apology. Jihyo is” Nayeon says. Joy and Jennie both nod in sync and decide to study a little more.

After another hour of studying Joy suddenly gets up after reading a text she just received. “I have to go guys. The girl I have been hooking up with is finally free and this might be the only day she can meet up. Thank you Nayeon for all your help. I will see you around, bye!”

Joy makes her way to see her girl, which now leaves Jennie and Nayeon behind. Nayeon is not sure if she should make her way home too. If she left now and reaches home, the four hours will have passed. “Are you allergic to anything or do you have anything you do not really eat?” Jennie asks out of nowhere. Nayeon shakes her head. “No, I basically eat everything” Jennie smiles and excuses herself, making Nayeon promise she will not leave before Jennie returns.

Nayeon uses the time she must wait to check her phone. She wonders if Momo is already home, since she always has dance practice on this day. She scrolls through her Instagram, nothing interesting to see. Time flies and about thirty minutes later she looks up when she sees that Jennie is back with a huge grin on her face and most importantly: food.

“I did not exactly know what you liked, so I just bought a few things and hoped you would eat it. Please accept this as a thank you, eventhough you were practically forced by Chaeyoung to do this” Nayeon looks at the burgers and fries, the noodles with chicken and several slices of pizza placed on the table. “Oh my god you did not have to do this. I appreciate this so much. Maybe I should let Chaeyoung force me to tutor you guys more often huh?” Nayeon snickers.

Surprisingly they finish all of their food, not realizing how hungry they were. They pack their bags and are unsure how to say goodbye. Will they see eachother again? Are they friends? Did Jennie not buy and snort cocaine from Chaeyoung like yesterday? How is Jennie Kim even this nice??

“We should meet up again and do our nails together. I know this amazing place and I am sure you will love it!” Jennie offers. “Sure. I will see you around” Nayeon waves Jennie off and decides to go home.

While exiting the library Nayeon sees a girl outside sitting by herself. She looks closer and realizes she knows the girl. Nayeon approaches the girl and decides to sit next to her, making sure she is okay.

“Dahyun, are you okay?” Nayeon asks softly. Dahyun looks to her right and faces Nayeon. “I think so” Nayeon is not fully convinced and wants Dahyun to open up a bit more. “Is there anything bothering you? You can talk to me” Dahyun hesitates. “I might not be able to stop ranting once I start” “Who says that is a bad thing” Nayeon smiles.

“This whole murder thing is so exhausting. Ofcourse I feel horrible for what happened to Sana, but the fact that my girlfriend is portrayed as a murderer gets me so upset. I know she has done some stupid stuff, but I know for sure that she did not murder anyone. And not to mention how weird people have been acting? I mean, look at Tzuyu being even more mysterious than ever nowadays. And not to mention her spilling to me that she witnessed Sana, Jihyo and Mina fighting and Mina then slapping Sana at the party! How is Mina not a suspect but Chaeyoung is huh? That so-”

“Wait… Sana, Mina and… Jihyo? Are you sure about that?” Nayeon gets confused. She heard this story from Jihyo and is sure Jihyo mentioned her not being there and Mina her telling what happened. Why would Jihyo lie?

“Yes, I am sure. Tzuyu told me the story several times which is pretty disturbing to me. I just want to forget that night happened” Dahyun’s eyes start to tear up.

“I can imagine” Nayeon sits there not sure what to say about all of this. She comforts Dahyun and stays there till she knows Dahyun is feeling better. Several motivational speeches later, which eventually lasted for a good twenty minutes, Nayeon says her goodbye to Dahyun and leaves. Dahyun is finally able to crack a smile and makes sure Nayeon knew how grateful she is for cheering her up.

The four hours passed quickly by Nayeon’s surprise, but what surprised her even more is the fact that after she opens the door she sees that Jeongyeon cooked for Jihyo. “Jeongyeon! You can cook!?”

Jihyo laughs at Nayeon’s comment and all Jeongyeon can do is blush.

“I know exactly how you owe me Jeongie. Dinner for a week” Nayeon grins. “Fine” Jeongyeon sighs.

Nayeon goes to her room while Jeongyeon and Jihyo clear up the table and do the dishes. She lays on her bed and gets her phone out to ask Momo if she can come over to hang out. Going through her camera roll she scrolls back to pictures from over a year ago. Nayeon finds the picture she was looking for. It is a picture of her and Sana, taken in her room with them just smiling. She swipes right and sees the picture she took of them kissing. Both said it was so cheesy, but they would be lying if they said they did not like it.

A notification pops up. It’s Momo. It is a text saying Mina is at her place and they are having ‘a talk’. Nayeon sends her several emojis to annoy her. Momo is probably trying to ask Mina to be her girlfriend.

Nayeon looks at her door when she hears a sudden knock. “Come in” Nayeon yells to the person behind the door.

Jihyo enters the room. “Did you eat? We have some leftovers. We also have dessert, so if you want anything just let me know and I will bring it to your room”

Nayeon disregards whatever Jihyo just said. “Jihyo come here and close the door behind you. We need to talk” Jihyo has a puzzled look on her face but does as Nayeon says.

“You told me that Mina told you about that fight she had with Sana at the party. You said you were not there, right?” Nayeon carefully asks. Jihyo glares. “Yes, what is your point?”

“I know you were there during the fight. I know someone that was there too and saw you” Nayeon waits for a reaction. Jihyo gets a bit irritated. “Why are you even still bothered by this? I told you I was not there, and I still am saying that. Who even told you? Where did you get this stupid information from?”

“Tzuyu” Nayeon is not sure if she should have said that. “Tzuyu? Chou Tzuyu? Seriously Nayeon? You believe Chou Tzuyu over me? Why are you even interacting with a person like that? You know, maybe you should think about what you are doing instead of others. You have gone crazy”

Jihyo storms out of Nayeon’s room.


End file.
